


World Jumping: A How To

by AwesomeWriterOfNerds, Pannathian



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Universe, Pan is a fucking genius, Reverse!Pines, World Jump!AU, and grunkle stan trusts them, and the twins write individual journals on the different alternate universes, and they trust him, monsterfalls - Freeform, plus probably a few others later?, right now the main story line will be using monster falls and reverse falls, the twins can jump between AU's using the portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWriterOfNerds/pseuds/AwesomeWriterOfNerds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pannathian/pseuds/Pannathian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan had felt it was best to just be honest with the kids. He sat them down a few weeks after they got settled, and told them about the basement, the portal, and his brother. The portal was harmless, as long as the universes you were contacting weren't too complex and faraway in terms of the fabric of existence. Entrusted with a couple of journals much like the ones Stan's brother wrote, the twins set off on a mission to find and write about as many of these alternate universes as they possibly could.</p><p>(No Longer Currently Being Worked on, Sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A deep breath of fresh, pine air with a hint of smoke was the kind of medicine the Pines twins loved. Each year since they were twelve, they would run home from the last bell of the school year, and excitedly begin packing for the trip up to Gravity Falls, Oregon within the next week. Mabel would pack as many sweaters as she could fit, sewing supplies, and at least six empty photo albums, all containing unopened packages of sparkly stickers. Dipper would have a binder full of discoveries he'd made at home, eager to ask his great uncle and his brother. Both kids, though exhausted by the time the arrived in the small town, would insist they stop by all of their friends' houses and let them know they were in town by TP-ing their yards. By the time they were home, they could soak up the rugged, musty, but familiar smell of the Shack, and plan out their entire summer through yawns and half-lidded eyes, always forgetting half of it by morning.

This year was no different, except that Stanley was finally able to get Mabel's name right ("It does NOT sound like 'Maple'! There's a difference!" but that didn't change the fact she was nicknamed Syrup by Lazy Susan for a few months). The whole first week was the most exciting, only because everyone was just so happy to have the twins back in town, even Pacifica who after having a rebellion against her parents, now was essential to Mabel's friend group.

Now, they finished up nailing up posters and fairy lights around the room, turning back into their safe haven.

"Mabel, pass me the hammer will you?" Dipper asked, standing on his bed as he held up the last of his cork board. His wall was covered in the stuff, but he had run out of room again for this summer's notes, so he had to put up more. Mabel hopped off her bed, where she had bee standing too, pinning up the fairy lights, with a graceful thud, plucking the hammer off the desk between the two beds, and putting it in her brother's outstretched hand. A few slams into the wall, and Dipper was satisfied with the precise placement of the cork board square. Dipper turned and hopped off his bed as well, pushing his sister back onto her bed with a laugh. "Race you to the kitchen!" He said quickly before running out of the room. Mabel let out an offended gasp, scrambling after with angry ramblings.

"Dipper Pines! You are a big cheater eater!" She yelled, thumping down the stairs two at a time, launching herself onto her brother at the bottom, football tackling him to the ground and earning a startled yelp from Stan in the parlor room. Dipper groaned in pain from under his sister, who triumphantly stood up on him and strode into the kitchen, flinging her hands into the air with success. "Mabel Pines, queen of the universe and owning Dorker at everything ever!" She announced herself to Soos who was at the kitchen counter, wiping down the stove.

"Hey kids- is Dipper okay, yo?" He asked, worriedly looking over to Mabel who sashayed to the cabinets, opening one and retrieving a packaged Cosmic Brownie box. 

"Of course he is- aren't you Dipdop?" She called, a loud groan in response. She giggled as Dipper stumbled in, hand on his nose.

"You broke mah nohse." He grumbled and Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Nu uh! you're just a big baby, let me see it!" She bounced over to him, carefully removing his hand and giving another expert-level eye roll. "Oh, puh-lease! You are totes okay!"

"He better be, I'm not paying for that to be fixed!" Stan called from the parlor, and everyone but Dipper laughed.

They wound up eating mac and cheese for dinner, Mabel dumping rainbow star sprinkles into her mac, and Dipper politely asking for some on half of his. This was how they liked it; relaxed, and joyful. Able to take a breather and spend time with loved ones and focus on their hobbies.  
It wouldn't be until Stan left a note on their desk at night and they read it in the morning, did they get yet another wonderful surprise...


	2. Tip 1: Make Sure You Go Through Holding Hands

Dipper read the letter over a few times, waiting for Mabel to wake up. He didn't want to go down and find the surprise without his twin, as excited as he was. He glanced over to Mabel, leaning to see around the desk lamp and piles of books on the desk, wrinkling his nose in thought. He tossed the cotton sheets off of him, bounding onto his sister's bed in one step, flopping onto her body. The girl screamed in surprised, grabbing a stuffed animal from her collection, hitting Dipper square in the face. Waddles was startled awake by Mabel's cry, and now tried to jump up to comfort his best friend, who was beating Dipper with a pink elephant.

"Dipper! I'm gonna kill you, you scared the oodles out of me!" She exclaimed, frowning at Dipper's hysterical laughter. He reached around her assaulting, grabbing her arms and stilling her. His eyes lit up brightly with an equally eager grin.

"Grunkle Stan has a surprise for us in the basement!" Dipper had barely gotten out the word 'surprise' before Mabel shoved him off, practically falling out her bed to escape.

"A SURPRISE?! What on earth were you letting me sleep for you big-headed nerd!" she pelted the elephant still in her hands at him one last time before bolting out of the room, not even bothering to change out of her night gown. Dipper ran after, laughing. They thundered down the stairs, shoving each other excitedly, making it to the snack machine staircase in no time, punching in the code, almost messing up while they bounced around. They were thrilled; Grunkle Stan's 'surprises' didn't happen often, and to have him tell them in letter form was a sure sign that whatever it was was going to be awesome, let alone the fact it was in the basement!  
Crashing down the stairs with excited chatter, they ran into the control room, scaring Stanford who was reading at the desk space next to the main monitor. He spun around in the chair, smiling with a mixture of relief and worry. The twins bounced excitedly as they skidded to a stop in front of Stanford.

"Grunkle Stan, you have a surprise? What is it? Is it a cool new weapon?" Mabel sputtered, picking up a worried Waddles that had scurried after the two kids and grunted happily upon the comforting hold. The older man laughed, shaking his head and standing with effort.

"Jeez, kids, ya' didn't even bother to get dressed first. I knew you'd be excited, but Mabel, honey, breathe." He reminded the girl, who quite literally had been holding her breath with anticipation, releasing her lungs with a dramatic breath.

"C'mon, Stan, what is it? You're killing us!" Dipper insisted. Stanford let out another laugh, this one softer and more anxious. He clasped his hands together, rubbing them together with a deep breath.

"Sit." He gestured to the office chair he'd been in previously, and after a scuffle over who got to sit in the chair itself, Dipper lounged on his sisters lap, both twins blinking at Stan happily. Another deep breath and Stan started.

"Well, I've come to realize you two have exhausted just about every adventure and supernatural thing here in Gravity Falls. You've hunted more than I think even me and my brother did, which is wonderful really. You'd added so much to his Journals and have helped out the town- and me- more than I could've ever anticipated. And well... I was thinking, maybe you two need some new surroundings." The twins glanced at each other with worry and confusion, and Stanford waved his hands reassuringly," No no, I don't mean it that way, I mean y'all need some new things to investigate, more adventures otherwise it'll be hard to get y'all to come up here; can't have the resident mystery solvers bored." He laughed and the twins were relieved, but still confused.

"Grunkle Stan, even if we didn't have the mysteries, we would still totally visit you! You're like, the greatest great uncle ever!" Mabel giggled, a grunt of agreement from Dipper. Stan smiled bashfully, grinning.

"Thank you kids, but the point still stands. So, I've decided... I'm going to let you two use the Portal." He said with slightly uncertainty, watching their reactions. Mabel's jaw dropped and Dipper, who had been fussing with a strand of loose string on his old shirt, looked up sharply in surprise.

"Use the-"

"Now, this isn't a toy, you two, and I'm letting you use it strictly for research purposes- so no bringing friends along or bringing friends back."

"Grunkle Stan, you're gonna let us-"

"It can take you to alternate realities, from what my brother told me, and I've been tampering around with the controls, and found there are several universes close enough to ours to be safe to travel to and from through the Portal. Stanley... Your grandfather always wanted to use the Portal for that reason, and reach worlds so far away, he could perhaps find knowledge yet to be known to our own. I've decided that since he can't, and I'm much too old, that you two" he turned from the astonished twins to one of the filing cabinets, picking up two messily wrapped presents and handing them to the kids.

They almost didn't even take them, they were in such awe, but they gingerly snatched them from Stan's hands, Mabel ripping hers open immediately while Dipper inspected his quietly. Mabel gasp-shrieked with enthusiasm as she tossed the wrapping paper onto the ground. She looked to Stanford with big, bright eyes.

"Ohmigosh! Grunkle Stan, this is so freaking wicked!" She squealed, running her fingers over the matte cover of the blank, bright red journal, flipping it open and fanning the toned papers. Dipper quickly opened his, and big grin spreading on his face as he pulled out a dark blue journal of a similar style. Stanford couldn't resist the satisfied smile on his face as they both fawned happily over the presents, looking back to Stan with doe eyes.  
They clamored out of the chair, tackling the man in a strong group hug.

"Grunkle Stan, this is the best thing absolutely ever in the history of all best things!" Mabel chimed, pulling the man's face down and giving him a smooch on his stubbly chin, making him darken with embarrassment.

"Oh, it's not that great, you two, but I'm glad you're excited. Those journals are for writing down everything you can about these alternate worlds, okay? Paste pictures, odd stuff, whatever, and include as many wild theories as you want, because they're probably true, haha." He patted Dipper's head, earning a amused scowl from the boy. They released the man, elbowing each other and making excited, dorky noises. Stanford grabbed both their shoulders, crouching slightly to their level, his expression now serious.

"Now kids, they may be close worlds, but I have no idea what's inside them. The Portals' a strong girl, but she can't handle too many people or things going in and out. It'll stay open while y'all are both in there, but NEVER lose track of where it is, or let the wrong people know it's there. World jumping is a serious thing, and I'm giving you both this responsibility because I trust you both." Both stared at him owlishly, quiet before Mabel 'booped' his nose, going to cup his cheek after with a soft smile.

"We'll be careful, Grunkle Stan, we promise." And Stan sighed with relief, patting their shoulders and standing straight again.

"Well, lets get some food into you two and get dressed, then we can come back down and talk more about this. There's other details to this, but those can wait after some sprinkle oatmeal."

* * *

 

Mabel chewed on her toast, reclined lazily in her chair as she watched Dipper and Stanford chatter about the Portal, and possible new worlds. She plopped her half-eaten toast onto her plate, hopping out and brushing off her nightgown.

"I'm gonna go get ready and put on adventuring clothes!" Mabel sang, Dipper standing with her.

"Same here! We'll be back down soon, Grunkle Stan." Dipper started off, Mabel in tow, already arguing on who got the bathroom first. Dipper ending up winning, and Mabel picked through her side of the closet for just the right outfit. She plucked rainbow leggings and her yellow slip-ons, but still couldn't find a good top. She picked out the best candidates and laid them on her bed, standing in front of them in her camisole and leggings, with her hands on her hips. Dipper came in a few minutes later, actually showered and dressed in fresh shorts and T-shirt. He sat on his bed and started to pull on his boots, eyeing his sister oddly.

"What's wrong, Mabel?" He asked, the girl rocking on her heels. She sighedm turning to her brother with a frustrated look.

"I can't decide which shirt or sweater to wear! None of them fit the occasion!" Dipper frowned; this was a predicament for sure. He stood, wiggling his feet to assure the sturdiness of his boots, and stood beside his sister, looking at her options.

"How about you make a new one?" He suggested, somewhat sarcastically. Mabel gasped, hitting her brother with a grin.

"Genius! I'll use one of the blank sweaters I have and just put on a felt pattern quick! Oh! What if it was the shape of the Portal?! That would be awesome! Tell Stan I'll be down in twenty minutes!" She said eager, rushing to one of her unopened suitcases under the bed and yanking out a blue, blank sweater from it. Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes, grabbing his jacket before heading down stairs and doing just that.

Exactly twney minutes later, Mabel strolled into the kitchen where Dipper and Stan were packing a backpack for their first Jump, her arms spread wide with a glow of pride and a white ribbon in hand. A black, simple outline of the portal and it's frame, along with small hearts, was plastered across her abdomen and Stanford let out a stifled chuckle.

"It's perfect, I know~" She mused happily, pulling the hair ribbon around her hair and making a big, flouncy bow on top. Fortunately, the boys finished packing, zipping up the black pack, and Dipper swung it over his shoulder. Mabel bounced, realizing something and pulling Dipper beside her. "Oh, oh! Stan, quick take a picture of us! Where's our Journals? Get them out again!" Mabel pulled her phone from her pocket, turning on her camera, and Dipper begrudgingly pulling off the pack and getting out the Journals. He handed Mabel hers and slipped back on the pack, holding his. Stan grabbed multiple photos, upon request of Mabel, and in no time were down in the basement again, Stan fiddling with the controls and switching on the Portal as he gave them instructions.

"Now, I tested it, and it seems like no matter how long you are in the Portal, time on this end barely even passes, so if it takes you a few hours, that's alright, because over here it'll only be a couple of minutes. Whatever universe you are in, will in fact, have versions of you. However, I discourage interacting with them directly if can be done, and do as little as possible to affect the universe itself since I'm not sure how that will affect ours. Also, do NOT, under ANY circumstances, get separated. If either of you get lost and too far from the Portal, then who knows what'll happen. The Portal will likely open up somewhere close to the basement, but if the Portal in that universes basement isn't activated, then it will appear in close range of the basement and/or the Shack. That way, you two will almost always be close to home." He rambled, Dipper furious taking notes while Mabel busied herself with slapping on stickers she deemed fitting for her Journal. Stan turned away from the flashing monitor, sighing worriedly at their lack of attention.

"Don't worry Grunkle Stan, Dipper doesn't like being too far away from me anyways." She grinned, and Dipper shrugged in agreement. They beamed at him happily, and Stan chewed his lip thoughtfully, but breathed and flipped the last few switches, leading the twins into the main Portal room. He walked up to the lever, checking the two over again. Mabel stood confidently, hands on her hips and Journal tucked under her armpit. Dipper clutched the straps of the pack, knuckles white from presumably either excitment or fear, but his face was stretched into a grin. Stan pulled the lever with slight effort, the Portal immediately booting up, a vortex of blue that burst into a rainbow cyclone with a center of stars and space swirling up wind in the room. It wasn't strong, but it pulled at all of their clothes, Mabel's ribbon flapping wildly in the wind. Stan turned back to the twins, smiling in an attempt to assure both himself in the twins.

"Now, it may only be minutes for me on my ends, or seconds, but every moment will be spent worrying, so please be safe and quick. And have fun." The twins nodded, and Mabel was the first to dash forward and past Stan, jumping enthusiastically into the air, the strength of the Portal pulling her through in a flash of blue. Dipper immediately lost composure, chasing after his twin yelling worriedly.

"Mabel, wait! I thought we said we would go through holding hands!"


	3. Tip 2: Fish Scales Produce Glitter, Keep Mabel Away

One could find how graceful Mabel landed on the other side was an act of an all-mighty elder god, floating lightly onto the ground and posing perfectly, like she'd done it a million times, and the look on her face would've convinced anyone she'd tried it that many but only just then got it right. One could also find how Dipper crashed into his sister an act of all-mighty elder gods, seeing as they aren't always too giving. Mabel, while now dirtied, grunted out weak laughs from under her brother's weight, bursting into a fit of giggles. Dipper groaned in return, rolling off of the softness that was his sibling, and hatefully realized he couldn't even lay on his back properly with the pack. He stood, wincing at the bruising he definitely must've just gotten in his knees, scowling at how Mabel bounded back up to her feet- even her Journal was spotless, though her sweater was already muddy. He flipped his journal open to the first page, clicking the pen he'd tied to the binding, and scribbled the title "Universe #1" and tagged it with a date. Mabel flipped out her phone, journal still tucked under her arm. They both checked eachother over- muddy and breathless with excitement- and nodded in affirmation.

"Soo, what kind of universe do you think this is? Like what's different? We're in the woods, like obviously, but wowza! So many possibilities." Mabel mused to the camera in her phone. She decided it was best to take videos and then screen shot anything she thought would be good evidence (or scrapbook material). Dipper hummed, eyes scanning their surroundings as they walked.

"Well, what Stan said was true- we did end up nearby, since I can still smell the town, but we ended up in the middle of the forest and the portal on this end is a bright blue, two-dimensional vortex of horrors- so who knows. We're in one piece, which is reassuring. Mabel laughed, looking to her brother and gasping in shock.

"Oh my god- better think again, Dipper, look at your NOSE!" She said in disgust and Dipper whipped his head back, suddenly afraid.

"What, what?! What's wrong with it?!" He scrambled to snag her phone and look at himself in the camera, finding absolutely nothing was wrong. He shot daggers at his sister, who was doubled over with laughter, wiping tears from her eyes. "Not funny Mabel!"

"Are you joshin' me, that was the funniest thing since silly straws! Whatever, let's keep walking, and gimme dat!" She snatched her phone back from a pouting Dipper. They walked for quite a while, Mabel turning off her phone to save battery, and slowly they felt less excited and more anxious.  
Eventually, however, Mabel almost smacked her face into a sign rounding a tree.

"Woah! Oh, hey, look! It says 'Mystery Shack this way'! We're close! Let's go to the Shack!" She bubbled, and Dipper urged her to take a photo before moving on.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember what Grunkle Stan said, Mabel- NO interacting with this universes' us, okay? Best to avoid any paradoxes if we can." He reminded, much to his sisters chagrin.  
They continued down the path they knew by heart, ditching it for the bushes when they came within the Shacks' open, fenced off grounds. The took cover behind one of the wooden fence segments that was overgrown with a blackberry bush, and peered over. Dipper pulled off the pack, opening it and pulling out binoculars, focusing them and peering into the windows.

"What do you see?" Mabel whispered, squinting at the Shack, trying to see what she could. Dipper hummed a response, still analyzing. He pointing first to the front gift shop window, but the angle was good enough to see anything but the knick-knack shelves and a post-card standee. He moved to the triangular window above the tour entrance, and noted movement in the darkened window. He moved next to the main window on the side, pleased that he could get a good view insid the parlor and living room area. He zoomed in slightly, and could make out a couple of moving, blurry figure in the parlor, small enough to probably be him and Mabel.

"I see us... We're in the parlor... But all I can see is shapes, nothing discernable..." He mumbled as Mabel snapped a few photos. She let out a breath of excitement; it was thrilling to have something totally new to do and investigate.

"Well, let's draw them out!" She insisted, picking up a rock and pelting it at the main window. Dipper groaned, but was not surprised, checking they binoculars. Evidently it worked, because now the figures were gone, and a few moments later it sounded like a back door opened, and dull chattering followed. However, they were not prepared for the THING that came crawling over the roof. Like some goblin, scaling the roof, freakishly quickly clamouring to the main window, hanging on the overhang of the roof. Mabel held an intake as the thing flapped it's huge wings, elbowing her brother. The boy was already sketching the creature down from his angle, making points of note and shading. The creature dropped from the roof, landing with a loud thud, and it called out in a hard, gravelly, and oddly familiar voice-

"Kids! Over here!"

"Oh my god is that Grunkle Stan." Mabel snorted, laughing partially in anxiety and also genuine amusement. Dipper was in shock, focused on the new Grunkle Stan, viciously taking notes. He seemed to be entirely gray? He had horns protruding from his forehead, claw-like hands, goat-ish legs, a long tail, and giant bat wings. It reminded Dipper of 17th century church statues, and he wrote 'stone?' next to the small sketch of Stan.  
While this statue-esque Stan was weird, neither twin was prepared for the versions of them that came around the corner. Mabel whacked Dipper arm rapidly from excitement, but couldn't manage to squeal out anything. The Dipper that... Dipper... was looking at through the binoculars was some kind of deer, human creature, with flouncy, long ears poking out from under the brim of his hat, and his entire body below his waist replaced with the literal body of a deer neck-down. He trotted over to the Stone Stan, and Dipper felt Mabel squeeze him arm so hard, he felt a vessel pop. Deer Dipper, Deerper, had the handle of a large wagon with a big, clear, plastic bucket on top tied to his body. The tub was full of water and inside one could clearly see a Mabel hanging over the brim with a flourescent pink mermaid tail submerged beneath. As he stared through the binoculars, the light would shimmer off her scales and momentarily blind him with a rainbow.

"Dipper..." Mabel whine-breathed, and Dipper held her arm back, eyeing her hard.

"Do. Not. We can't interact with them, not at all. Take photos." He instructed, even though curiousity was KILLING him. Mabel whimpered, snapping a few photos as the trio chatted, about something. Progressively, Mabel's face became more and more red and puffed, like she was holding something down. And then, she just couldn't take it, the shimmery-ness of this Mabel's tail was practically seducing her in, and she ripped through the blackberry bush, ignoring her brothers protest and the stinging cuts in her hands as she ran full speed at the alternate twins.  
The twins didn't notice, but the Grunkle Stan's eyes immediately landed on the 100 mph moving person heading straight for his twins. Almost as fast as Mabel, he bounded over Deerper and Mermaid Mabel, running into Mabel halfway, tackling her to the ground. Mabel was NOT expecting this Stan to feel like a million and two pounds, so when the full force his her, she was glad her sweater was extra fluffy. The Stan roared in her face as he pinned her, baring large fangs in her face. All Mabel felt- other than heavy weights on her arms- was utter excitement.

"Ohmigosh, Grunkle Stan, you're like a big ol' gobbly goo!" She squealed, and the Stan froze, shutting its mouth and looking down at it's capture, it's yellow eyes registering.

"M... Abel...?" It asked slowly, said Mabel wiggling under him gleely.

"And look at you! It's like your five 'o clock shadow is ALL over you, you are so GRAY!"

"Mabel!" She bent her head up to see her Dipper running out of the bushes, shoving both their Journals (Mabel had dropped hers in excitement) back into the pack. He slowed as he approached, pulling Mabel's grappling hook out and pointing it at the Stan. "Let her go! Now!" He demanded, and with owlish, curious eyes, Stan crawled off Mabel, her sitting up and popping up like a daisy.

"Woah." Deerper and Mermaid Mabel watched in awe at these alternate versions of themselves, glanging between Stan and the new twins.

"How... How are there more of you- I am NOT being held responsible for a second set of you two." Stan turned to the other twins, who shrugged in unison.

Mabel was practically jumping with joy, her eyes wide and sparkling at the other version of herself, that looked similarly eager and surprised.

"We aren't- uh... I mean, we're... We've come to..." Dipper began to stutter, and Mabel patted his shoulder with a smile.

"We're from a different universe! We were going to be sneaky, but ohmigosh, I am a MERMAID! And Dipper look at you, you're just the cutest ever! And I'm just the cutest ever! Aren't we?" Mabel interjected confidently, smiling at her doppelganger, who smiled back just as cheerily.

"Well, as outrageously fake as that sounds," Deer Dipper snorted, rolling his eyes in that signature Dipper way," I guess we appreciate you trying to lie. Now what are you really? Skin snatchers? Shapeshifters?" He accused, Mabel from inside her makeshift tank angrily sloshing water onto him.

"Oh hush! I believe you- but you have to prove you are us!" Mabel insisted, hoisting herself more out of her container. Dipper and Mabel eyed each other.

"Kids, this is weird, can we just pretend they're telling the truth and ditch 'em." Grunkle Stan said uncomfortably, shifting eyes between the two sets. Dipper frowned knowingly, but said nothing.

"No, I got this! Hmmm... prove it... Ah! Could a fake me cough up glitter on will!" Mabel said proudly, proceeding to give her chest a few pounds before coughing out glitter dust.

"You can't be serious- Mabel I told you to stop eating glitter gel..." Dipper groaned, earning a hoarse laugh from his sister. The other Mabel beamed before patting her brother on his flank, much to the deer boy's distress.

"That's us, don't worry, bro-bro." She assured her brother. Stan still seemed visibly upset, grumbling.

"Okay, whatever, I'm-" He started, but as if he realized something, he stared at the new twins with slight interest. "Wait you said you were from another universe? How did you get here?" He pressed, and Mabel slapped a hand over her brothers mouth before he could say anything.

"That's a secret! Our Stan told us not to tell anyone! Sorry." She shrugged with an apologetic smile, and the other trio eyeing them carefully. "But, uh, we can tell you this, all we want is to just look around and check out the place! Just get a few notes in our Journals and we'll be on our way out of here!" She continued, hopefully moving the subject on.

"You're doing research?" Dipper asked, interest now peaked. The twins nodded, elbowing each other playfully.

"It's our mission right now!"

"We're just noting the major differences between our universe and the ones we visit- and this one seems... Interesting..." Dipper added, laughing softly at himself, who seemed irritated at even his own mockery.

"Whatever you two are doin' here, get it done with quick, this is unsettlin' in more ways than one..." Grunkle Stan grumbled, scratching his head. Both sets of twins blinked at him expectantly, as though awaiting further instruction, and he seemed even more unsettled by it. "Jeez, get inside then and make it quick. I'm headin' out. One set of you guys is enough for me." The four copies looked to eachother with a varying degree of interest before darting back inside with much clamouring and sudden chatter. Stan sighed, watching them go, and scratched again at his head.

"Those are trouble universally, huh..."


End file.
